senseinobulgefandomcom-20200215-history
Sensei no Bulge
"Barrage" redirects here. For the main character, see Astro. For the dummy character, see Bulge (dummy). For the Uchū Shōnen Bulge oneshot character, see Bulge (oneshot). | kanji = 戦星のバルジ | romanji = Sensei no Baruji | genre = Sci-fi, Fantasy, Action | created by = Kōhei Horikoshi | published by = Shueisha | english publisher = Canada & United States: Viz Media | original run = May 2012 - September 2012 | volumes = 2 (Chapters) }} Sensei no Bulge (戦星のバルジ, literally Bulge of the Battle Star), otherwise known as Barrage under Viz Media, is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi that appeared in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine from May 2012 to September 2012. Plot :See also: Manga The planet Industria was peacefully ruled by a royal family until its inhabitants made contact an evil alien race. For over fifty years since, the planet had been in a constant state of war. In the planet's capital, Astro is a destitute working for peanuts, struggling to make ends meet with the many younger brothers and sisters he had adopted into a family. His boss encounters Gordon, an alien archduke from nearby Endra, who nearly crushes him to death. Astro saves his boss, to which Gordon mocks his poverty and throws him his wallet, to the presence of a few royal guards. Desptie Astro saving him, the boss fires him anyways for causing trouble. That night, Astro sits on the rooftop contemplating where to find his next job when suddenly, a hooded figure reveals himself as Bulge, the prince of Industria, who happens to have the same appearance and voice as Astro. Bulge offers Astro to be the new prince of Industria and rule the planet, leaving himself to laze around for the rest of his life. Before Astro knew what was happening, Bulge straps his arm with the "Org", the "King's Tool". Just after Bulge boasts his freedom from the kingdom, he is assassinated. The royal guards find and take Astro away, mistaking him for Bulge. The silhouetted assassin is confused at the situation and disappears. Meanwhile, Gordon pays a visit to the Planetary King of Industria, requesting the Org from him. The king refuses and tells him to leave. A vice-captain of the military police unit, Tiamat, reports of Bulge's return. Astro is taken inside the castle, and upon realizing that Bulge really was the prince, tries to escape, but Tiamat catches Astro and sends him to his room. Along the way, Gordon spots Astro and hatches a new plan to take over Industria. Astro realizes Bulge's intentions of defecting from the royal family and scolds Tiamat for having told him he isn't needed. Just as Tiamat is surprised by his reaction, Gordon attacks the castle, claiming their prince had stolen his money. Tiamat rushes outside to confront him while the king contemplates submitting Gordon. Gordon refuses a physical battle with Tiamat and calls the prince out to confront him. Astro considers taking the opportunity to flee home, but eventually refuses and lunges at Gordon. The Org suddenly activates and Astro finds himself carrying a large trident. With it, he easily defeats Gordon and throws him back his wallet, to which everyone realizes it was Gordon who dropped it himself. Astro demands an apology from Gordon, but realizes he had cornered himself into his new job as the prince of Industria. The next day, Astro resolves to escape the castle, but Tiamat spots him in time and takes him to Bulge's servant Jino to get dressed for a royal dinner with his "father". There, he confesses the true prince is dead and makes a request to allow his family to live in the castle. Tiamat suddenly realizes an alien seeking the Org had disguised itself as Jino among them and, along with Astro, easily defeats the alien. Upon realizing Astro's identity, the king fufills his request on the condition he become the new prince with Tiamat as his mentor to defend the planet. The next day, Astro and Tiamat are given a mission to head to Auvers, a village west of the capital where the Kanti Bandits terrorize the local civilians. They defeat one of the members, John Kanti, and Astro resolves to carry on his journey to take control of Industria back. After saying goodbye to his adopted children one last time the day after, Astro joins Tiamat to return to Auvers and find the leader responsible for terrorizing Auvers. Due to his compassion for family, Astro succumbs on the way to a group of women appearing to beg for help outside. In fact, the women had all lost their husbands and children and wanted to capture Astro for their leader to acquire the Org and give them back their relatives. After negotiating with the women, Astro and Tiamat work together to take down their leader, Deadrock. Eventually, Deadrock manages to hold the civilians hostage. With his compassion for family still prevalent, Astro decides to surrender the Org despite Tiamat's orders not to, but Nina, the woman that captured him, offers to risk her life and distract Deadrock, allowing Astro to destroy Deadrock for good. After freeing Auvers from Deadrock, the two head to Masayle, a city south of Auvers of economic importance. There, they meet Tico and her space whale, first seen chasing after a frog-like alien. Guiding them through underground sewers, Tico reveals the city had been taken over by aliens long ago. To Tiamat's anger, even the royal guards in the city had defected to the aliens. Having reached Tico's hideout, she reveals that she had lost her parents in a war and more recently, her adoptive mother. Tico then resolves to defeat the invaders. At the military headquarters are Tad Pole, who was chased by Tico, Kukulkan, a defected captain of the military police unit, and a mystery person. The three plot to capture Tico and take over the planet with darkness. Upon leaving Tico to search for the leader of the city, Astro recalls his past two years ago, where a man named Black decides to raise him to stay uncrooked, then leaves him after teaching him everything on how to raise a family. On the streets of the city, Tiamat pretends to make Astro his slave, but after Astro witnesses the aliens' treatment of the human slaves, he blows their cover and spontaneously attacks the aliens. Soon after, they become overwhelmed. Meanwhile, Tad Pole bursts inside Tico's hideout underground and defeats her easily. Her adoptive father stands in the way and sacrifices himself from Tad Pole's attack to save his daughter. Just as all hope seemed lost, Astro bursts in and overcomes Tad Pole's Dark Energy powers to cause him to injure his leg and retreat. The true leader is revealed to be Black, who somehow realizes the kingdom is ruled by Astro, but still isn't unaware of his incoming invasion. Tico decides to join Astro and Tiamat to invade the military headquarters, but Astro stops Tico to remind her to respect her now dead father's order to stay behind. Upon reaching the military headquarters, Astro decides to attack it head-on, but the enemies are already well-prepared and easily separate Astro from Tiamat. While Tiamat encounters his old enemies Kukulkan and Tad Pole, it is at this point that Astro and Black meet face to face again. Black reveals to Astro that he is the true Prince Bulge. He reveals his past discontent for the king allowing a child to take such a responsibility of ruling the world that he created a dummy version of Bulge to set Astro, the real Bulge, free. He then raised Astro to stay in the slums for the rest of his life, then traveled the planet for ten years to realize that it wasn't just the king that was "crooked", but all of mankind. With his Dark Energy, he allied with the aliens in a plan to take over and create a world uncrooked from humans. Tico and her space whale, Mira, finally resolves to fight with Tiamat, eventually defeating Tad Pole and Kukulkan alongside him. Astro resolves to commit to family and battles Black. Tiamat tries to assist Astro, but Black's Dark Energy tears his arm off. However, Astro finally manages to slash Black with his Org. Characters :See also: Characters Setting Reception Category:Sensei no Bulge